1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a relay, and more particularly, to a relay which transmits data received from a transmitter to a receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demands for using various communication services, such as voice communication, video communication, data communication, and the like via radio communication networks, have been increasing. Video communication services and data communication services consume a relatively greater amount of radio resources between a transmitter and a receiver in comparison with voice communication services.
A transmission bandwidth of data transmitted via a radio link between the transmitter and the receiver is determined based on a state of the radio link. The state of the radio link may be unstable due to a fading phenomenon, and the like. The data transmission bandwidth between the transmitter and the receiver is restricted based on the state of the radio link. However, a band transmission bandwidth required to use the above-described communication services by respective receivers connected with the transmitter has been increasing. As the data transmission bandwidth transmitted to each receiver increases, a number of receivers capable of simultaneously communicating with a single transmitter decreases, and coverage of each transmitter decreases.
In order to overcome performance deterioration of a system to transmit radio data due to the fading phenomenon, a relay system to transmit data from the transmitter to the receiver via a relay has been suggested. The relay system transmits data from the transmitter directly to the receiver depending on a data transmission mode, or transmits data from the transmitter to the receiver via the relay. The relay system selects a relatively superior radio link from among radio links between the transmitter and the receiver and between the relay and the receiver, and then transmits data, thereby improving transmission efficiency.
The relay system assigns radio resources with respect to radio links between the relay and the receiver, and transmits data using the assigned radio resources. When the relay system transmits Mobile Application Part (MAP) information including information about the assigned radio resources to the receiver, the receiver then receives data corresponding to radio resource assignment information using the MAP information.